


Adrien's POV: A Melody for my Lady

by TsukikoMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode 26 OST, F/M, in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoMoon/pseuds/TsukikoMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-reveal, Adrien thinking about Marinette while playing the piano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrien's POV: A Melody for my Lady

**Author's Note:**

> The word version of this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSU14mhZwuA

That day under the rain

I gave her my umbrella

I might have noticed it...

If I wasn't being so stubborn to focus on Ladybug

That I want to be more than a friend...

But then...

A friend...

Just... A friend...

I convinced myself that she was nothing more than a friend...

When all these time...

It was her...

The answer that I had been finding all these while

The only one I swore to love

The Ladybug that struck into my heart

It was this girl... Marinette...

I thought I was the one who have been chasing her

I thought I will never have her love

But she is there... right in front of me...

Chasing for my love...

I never tried to find out who she is...

I was so dumbstruck that I couldn't tell

Despite the times we spent together

Now I know why

The reason she does not want to reveal her identity

It's because... She doesn't have the confidence...

She feared that people will be disappointed

Once her real identity revealed

I knew the answer all along

Yet I just let it slip from the corner of my eyes

Now I see the resemblance

Now it all makes sense

The Lady I fell in love with

Is this girl right in front of me

Let me take her hand

And kiss her gently at the back of her hand

Then I will finally tell her

I Love you, My Lady

Time time, surely

I will tell her...

I Love you, My Lady Marinette

I Love you...

More than anything else in this world

And thus I present...

This Melody for My Lady...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Also, sorry for no updates on Perfect Confusions.  
> I am still considering which ending I would want and I'm quite busy these few months.  
> I will update that as soon as possible, and expect a second fic with my OC after I had finished Perfect Confusions~!


End file.
